1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device including circuitry to control a read operation, and a method of operating the nonvolatile memory device.
2. Related Art
Memory devices are classified as volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices according to whether stored data is retained or not when a power source is off.
Flash memory devices are a representative type of nonvolatile memory devices. In a memory cell in a flash memory device, a threshold voltage of the memory cell is determined by an amount of charges stored therein through Fowler-Nordheim (F-N) tunneling between a floating gate and a control gate, and data is stored in the memory cell according to the threshold voltage.